youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
One person
Chapter 1: Starting Out "Sammy! Wait up I can explain!" Cody yelled as I stormed out of the school grounds. Cody ran ahead of me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "It's not what you think! She hugged me, I tried to st-!" He said urgently "We are over!" I screamed as I ran down the street. I ran across the bridge that led through the ravine. I threw open the front door. Tucker jumped up on me. I picked him up and set him down on the couch. I flew up the steps and ran into my room. I jumped onto my bed. There was a knock on the door. "It's me!" Skye yelled. Skye is my 6 year old little sister. My precious precious little sister. "It's open." I said into my pillow. The door opened slowly. May came in holding Skye. May is my 12 year old sister. Skye gave me a hug. I grabbed a tissue from my desk. I dabbed my eyes. All of a sudden a blaring siren went off. Th lamps in my room turned red. A big screen came out of the ceiling. A picture of mom and dad popped up. "Girls, if you are seeing this it means that there has been a horrible mistake. In this case, someone has killed the president. Your father and I are part of a organization that deals with this sort of thing. Guards will be here any minute. Go into your room. "May. Twist your closet door knob left, left, then right, right. A small door will appear where your bed is. You don't have much time. Stay there!" Mom said to us in a recording. I picked up Skye. I grabbed the card I had received from mom and dad for my 15th birthday 7 days ago and stuffed it into my back pack. I slung it over my shoulders. May ran out of the room to the closet. I heard the front door being kicked open. The siren had stopped. May's bed disappeared and three cylinder tubes appeared. I set Skye down. We all walked into one and closed the door. They shot down into the ground. Everything was pitch black. I heard a loud bang. The lights came on and my tube door swung open. I checked to make sure all three of us where here. I grabbed Skye. I looked around the room. In one end it was normal. With a tv and couches. On the other all emergency spy supplies like lazers, ropes, grappling hooks, knifes, stuff like that. On the far couch a figure sat his face facing the other direction. He spun around. It was... Cody. Chapter 2: In The Woods He stood up. He looked completely different. He had orange hair and blue eyes. I could tell it was him, though. "Stand in that tube!" He said, pushing us towards a big black tube. "I'll explain what I know in a minute." He reassured us. He pushed me inside and closed the door. A bunch of lights turned on. Yellow, red, black, green all different colors. The door disappeared and in place came a mirror I looked at myself. I was wearing black. Yuck. I had orange hair and blue eyes. I looked like the exact opposite of myself. Cody shoved May and Skye in and they came out looking like their exact opposites. "Listen. This is just so you don't get hurt. It hides your identities. My parent are in the organization as well. I have a plan to help them, but I can only do it if you are in as well. Here are some gadgets. The phone is just a regular phone with gps. This is a gun. Sorry May and Skye but only Sammy snd I get it. The goons will be here any minute- now we have to get out while we can!" Category:Sci-Fi